


Amba

by PookieAuthor



Category: Chandler Riggs - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), norman redus
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieAuthor/pseuds/PookieAuthor
Summary: Как часто люди задумываются над тем, что завтра не наступит? Чендлер был бы этому только рад, потому что "завтра" ему уже не нужно.





	Amba

— Зачем мы здесь? — послышался тихий голос подростка. Небольшая обзорная площадка находилась в парке, который был в двух кварталах от отеля. Погода была слякотная, да и время довольно позднее, поэтому людей было совсем мало, чаще всего они просто проходили парк насквозь. Чендлер поёжился от порыва ветра, поглубже зарываясь в толстовку. 

— Я подумал, что это хорошее место, — Норман слегка улыбнулся, оглядывая вечерний город. Чикаго постепенно переходил в ночной режим: загорались подсветки домов туристического центра, яркие вывески ресторанов заманивали гостей, а кричащие рекламные баннеры привлекали внимание зевак. 

— Хорошее, — согласился мальчик и потянулся к мужчине для объятий, но тот сделал шаг в сторону. Чендлер заметно напрягся, но боялся озвучить свой вопрос, стараясь вести себя как можно более непринужденно.

— Послушай, это сложно, — Норман достал помятую пачку парламента из кармана джинс и, вытащив одну сигарету, закурил. 

— Сложно что? — Чендлер подошел ближе к мужчине, догадываясь к чему всё это ведет. 

— Тебе едва исполнилось семнадцать и...

— Опять начинается, — Риггз закатил глаза. Сколько раз они проходили через это? 

— Нет, не перебивай, — мужчина бросил на мальчика быстрый взгляд, будто задержи он его подольше, его уверенность рассыпалась бы в пух и прах. — Это всё. Теперь действительно всё, — спокойно сказал Норман. Слова звучали так, будто он заранее знал, что говорить. Будто он думал об этом очень долго, взвесив все «за» и все «против». Мысль о том, что после всех раздумий, решение приняли не в его пользу, больно кольнула Чендлера. 

Подросток шумно выдохнул, не сводя взгляд с человека, который уничтожал его прямо сейчас.

— Чен, слушай, я этого никогда не хотел и не хочу больше. Да, мы классно провели время вместе, но больше такого не должно повториться. Мы абсолютно разные.

В глазах мальчика блеснула злость после сказанных слов.

— Да? Никогда не хотел, значит? Уточни, пожалуйста, когда именно ты не хотел. Может, когда пару дней назад втрахивал меня в кровать или тогда, в Лас-Вегасе, когда увел меня с вечеринки в грязную кабинку туалета? 

— Не усложняй, просто мне это больше не нужно.

— Неужели я так плохо сосу тебе? — мальчик усмехнулся, сдерживая ком в горле. Горечь от обиды прожигала его насквозь и сейчас он вел себя как типичный подросток: злился, хотел больнее уколоть и ему было плевать как это выглядит со стороны. Это были его чувства.

— Чендлер, — мужчина попытался осадить подростка и говорить как можно жёстче, — это не будет больше продолжаться.

— Хватит! Не веди себя, блять, так, будто ничего не чувствуешь! — на глазах мальчишки навернулись предательские слезы, которые он так отчаянно пытался сдержать.

\- Мне гребаных сорок семь лет! Я не собираюсь строить жизнь с глупым мальчишкой! Мы трахались - круто, ты сосал - замечательно, а теперь всё, — для пущей убедительности, Норман развел руками, — Всё!

Мальчик опешил. Ощущения были такими, будто в его грудь вонзили нож и медленно прокручивали, ввинчивали все глубже и глубже, ломая ребра. Мужчина отвернулся. 

— Тебе нужно смириться с этим, приятель. Иди в отель, прими душ и поспи. Ты переживешь это, время лечит.

Чендлер прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, шумно выдыхая. Голова шла кругом, он присел на скамью, запустив пальцы в волосы. Несколько минут они провели в молчании.

— Пошли со мной, — голос мальчика надломился, — пожалуйста, — пусть это звучит унизительно, пусть. — Мы все обсудим, все решим — он все еще надеялся на «хэппи энд», как в сопливых мелодрамах, которые сутками крутят по ТВ.

— Прощай, Чен, — мужчина выкинул сигарету, выдыхая дым.

— Ты не можешь меня оставить! — выпалил подросток в наступающей истерике. Он вскочил со скамьи, схватился за мужчину и развернул того, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Ты не можешь! — повторил он скорее для себя, чем для кого-то ещё.

Норман одернул свою руку.

— Нет, могу. Знаешь почему? — Норман приподнял солнцезащитные очки, которые были бесполезны в это время суток. — Сказать тебе, почему я могу? Потому что я ничего тебе не обещал. Ничего не обещал, не клялся в любви, ты все сделал сам. Сам прыгнул мне в койку и пытался стать частью моей жизни, я тебя об этом не просил. А сейчас ты просто злишься, потому что у тебя не получилось, — голос мужчины был холодным, громким, больно резал слух. Чендлер слушал молча, поджимая свои пухлые губы. Что-то внутри сломалось, он больше не плакал.

— Норм, пожалуйста... — в последний раз попытался мальчишка, но мужчина его перебил. Его бесило, что Чендлер зовет его по имени, прекрасно зная, как это на него действует.

— Нет. Хватит этих игр, — Ридус развернулся, направляясь к арендованному байку, который стоял у входа в парк.

— Я люблю тебя, Норман, люблю, — отчаянно прокричал Риггз, глядя вслед уходящему мужчине. Слова лишь разбились о широкую спину и пали пустым звуком на землю.

Поднялся ветер и волосы подростка безвольно растрепались, пряча его лицо. Он продолжал стоять, пока мир внутри него медленно угасал, оставляя после себя всеобъемлющую пустоту. Рев мотора байка, который рассекал чужие улицы, поднимая из под колес увядшие листья и пыль - последнее воспоминание Чендлера о том, каким живым он когда-то был и кому принадлежал.

**Author's Note:**

> У работы есть продолжение под названием: blackmail (Amba: Part Two)


End file.
